Erin Cardillo
|birthplace = White Plains, New York |family = Joe Towne |yearsactive = 2000-present }} Erin Cardillo is an American actress best known for her roles in The Suite Life on Deck and Passions. Biography Cardillo was born in White Plains, New York, on February 17, 1977, and grew up in Greenwich, Connecticut, with the rest of her family. She received her secondary education at Greenwich High School, where she first found her interest in acting. Later on, she graduated from Northwestern University, receiving a Bachelor of Science in Performance Studies. Northwestern University was where she studied the fields of acting, writing, and adapting. Sometime after her graduation, Cardillo spent a year in London, England, studying Shakespeare. She did this by attending Marymount College and also spending a summer at The Public Theater's Shakespeare Lab in New York City, New York. In 2000, Cardillo officially moved to New York and began working extensively on the stage of theater. However, by the end of 2001, she decided to alter her career to accommodate to film and television, which subsequently brought Cardillo to Los Angeles, California. Since her move, Cardillo has landed leading and supporting roles in feature films, as well as guest-starring, recurring, and regular roles on TV shows. On Criminal Minds Cardillo portrayed soccer mom and secret drug dealer Jillian Carter in the Season Eleven episode "Internal Affairs". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Internal Affairs" (2015) TV episode - Jillian Carter *Significant Mother (2015) as Parker (2 episodes) *Dance-Off (2014) as Randi *D-TEC: Pilot (2013) as Natalie Buchanan *Melissa & Joey (2013) as Lauren *RockBarnes: The Emperor in You (2013) as Sasha *Castle (2013) as Cindy Paralti *Bones (2013) as Lauren Martin *The Client List (2012) as Skyler *Hawaii Five-0 (2012) as Megan Koruba *B Positive (2012) as Killer Vampire Actress (short) *Man Up (2012) as Gina *The Last Resort (2011) as Ms. Morehead *The Suite Life on Deck (2008-2011) as Emma Tutweiller (24 episodes) *CSI: Miami (2011) as Brooke Shepherd *Son of Morning (2011) as Jennifer *Sex Tax: Based on a True Story (2010) as Nicki Daniels *The Truth (2010) as Dana Davenport *Justified (2010) as Samantha *Four Steps (2009) as Jackie (short) *CSI: NY (2008) as Elizabeth Barker *Superglue (2008) as Lauren (short) *Passions (2005-2008) as Esme Vanderheusen/Esme Van Der Housen (90 episodes) *The Hottie & the Nottie (2008) as Yoga Teacher *Las Vegas (2007) as Kelly Crever *The Box (2007) as Tatiana *How I Met Your Mother (2007) as Treasure *Even Money (2006) as Anne (short) *Freddie (2006) as Veronica *In the Mix (2005) as Rachelle *Without a Trace (2005) as Karen Garber *Crossing Jordan (2005) as Peta Longo *The Murder of Donovan Slain (2004) as Donovan Slain/Beth Mack/Mary Duffy (short) *The Greatest Short Film Ever!!! (2004) as Jamie (short) *Coupling (2003) as Connie *Strong Medicine (2003) as Gayla *That '70s Show (2002) as Lisa *Law & Order (2001) as Jenny *Madigan Men (2000) as Nicole 'WRITER' *Significant Mother (2015) - 9 episodes *Significant Mother:Jimmy Loves Your Mamma (2015) *Speak Now (2013) *The Murder of Donovan Slain (2004) (short) 'PRODUCER' *Significant Mother (2015) - Executive Producer (9 episodes) *Significant Mother:Jimmy Loves Your Mamma (2015) - Executive Producer *Speak Now (2013) - Producer *Superglue (2009) - Producer (short) *The Murder of Donovan Slain (2004) - Co-Producer (short) 'DIRECTOR' *Significant Mother:Jimmy Loves Your Mamma (2015) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses